


Dark Matter

by TheQueenyGospels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergance, Lotor is a slut, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Protect Lance at all cost, Shiro goes through too much hassle, fake it til you make it, lying, protective keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenyGospels/pseuds/TheQueenyGospels
Summary: Set after season 2. Prince Lotor is tasked with an important mission, Shiro awakes on a mysterious, and team Voltron begin trying to find their missing friend.





	1. Where we begin

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun ;)

“Summon Prince Lotor.”

* * *

 

Prince Lotor grinned as he was offered more berries from one of his painted woman, who had herself draped over one of his shoulders, gently whispering compliments into his ear. The room was dimly lit, illuminated by the dancing lights above them, and a collection Lotor’s painted men and woman danced elegantly in front of him and his less talented extras. Just as the Galra prince summoned one of his handsome dancers to sit with him a knock was struck against the door.

“Enter.” The prince called, unwavering from his position. A guard entered, he bowed before straightening to observe the room with distaste.

“Prince Lotor, you have been summoned by Hagar.”

“What does the witch want?”

“Lord Zarkon has been injured in battle, your presence is requested immediately.”

Prince Lotor let out an annoyed groan before he kissed each of the lovers on his sides. He stood from the cluster of painted lovers, waiting patiently for three of them to stand as well so that they could pull his robs over his shoulders and tie the necessary strings.

“Enough.” The lovers instantly retracted. “Take me to Hagar.” The guard bowed again then lead Lotor from the chambers and towards the throne room, where Hagar stood in front Zarkon’s throne.

“Hagar, I do believe you have your positions confused.” Lotor quipped with arms folded over his broad chest.

“Prince Lotor, while Lord Zarkon recovers I will uphold his place in the empire for the time being.”

“Oh, really?”

“It was the Lord’s decision.”

“If that is true, then why was I summoned here?”

“You are very skilled, your majesty, for that reason I have a task I would like only you to perform.”

“And what is that?”

“The Paladins of Voltron have become more connected with their lions with each passing day, allowing them to be stronger formed as Voltron and as individuals, but they have much to learn about themselves, for that, they are weak. That is where you are required, your majesty.”

* * *

 

Shiro groaned as he woke up, his muscles ached and brain buzzed as he tried to recollect what had happened that resulted in him blacking out but he couldn’t remember a thing. He looked around from where he laid on a collection of large, flat leaves, the room he was in was built wood and rope, with one window, a square cut from the wood-panelled wall, covered by one large leaf, and a door to his left. All in all, the room was pleasant and a soft breeze seeped in through the window, putting Shiro at slight ease, until he tried to sit up: he attempted to use both of his hands to push himself up but instead his right hand found no support and he toppled over with the realisation that he had right hand.

Shiro jumped to his feet, brain going into sudden overdrive as he looked around franticly, the prosthetic was nowhere in sight. He reached for the door with his left hand, checking for inhabitants before he rushed to the square hole in the floor, which had a rope that connect to the roof and passed through the hole.

 _Treehouses?_ Shiro thought as he jumped through the hole, gripping the rope tightly.

A loud gasp sounded when Shiro reached the forest floor, he turned to see a small alien staring at him terrified. Its skin was a pale blue colour and it had brown, rope-like hair. The small alien’s black eyes began to fill with tears.

“Shhh, no, no, no.” Shiro tried to hush the alien fruitlessly.

“Mama! Mama!” Shiro instantly stun around to sprint away from the alien child but instead landed on his ass when hit an obstacle. Fruit landed in his lap as he fell.

“Oh my, I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d wake until later.” Shiro scrambled to his feet, staring at the alien he’d collided into. “Please, don’t-”

“Where am I? Who are you?” Shiro stepped back before he remember the child, who was still staring at him. “Where’s my arm?” The new alien began to carefully pick up the fruits as they looked at him.

“Please, calm down, you’re in no danger, and you’re scaring Phiela.” The smaller alien rushed around Shiro and cuddled into the other’s arms. “My name is Elkem, you fell from the sky and were badly injured, my tribe did not believe you would survive.”

“What happened to my arm?”

“The Galra prosthetic? It was torn from your shoulder when you fell through the trees, it’s currently being kept in the house in a box, I was unsure whether or not it was dangerous.” The alien told him. “Phiela, go back to your chores,” the alien kissed the smaller one’s head. “It’s safe, go on.” The smaller alien looked at Shiro, unsure, then ran away from them happily. The alien then stood and step toward Shiro. “I’m not going to hurt you.” They were only the height of his shoulders. “You must be hungry, please, come with me, I’ll explain more on the way.”

* * *

 

“Shiro!” Keith shouted as they all ran to the black lion but froze when they saw the pilot chair empty and Shiro’s bayard still in its hull. “Shiro?” His voice was soft as they walked carefully to the chair. “He’s gone.” The chair was cold, the controls were dark, no sign of having once been active.

“Where could he have gone?” Hunk asked as they stared at the chair.

“Di-Did we leave him behind?” Lance gave them a horrified look.

“We can’t go back. Coran, search for Shiro on the system, check everything, see if you connect the main communicator to the one in his helmet, Pidge, Hunk, check the lion’s system, see if there was a malfunction that caused Shiro to have to leave the lion.” The three nodded to Allura, leaving the lion to do what was needed. “Lance, Keith, why don’t you two rest, go eat some food, I’ll see if the ship can locate Shiro.”

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Keith asked the princess desperately.

“The best you can do is not panic, Keith, we’re going to find Shiro, I promise you.”


	2. Luxia is a savour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro learns more about himself and the planet he's been stranded on.

“When you fell from the sky, you landed in the river, Joneeve, my eldest, noticed you before the rest of my tribe, we’re lucky you didn’t drown.” Elkem told Shiro as she walked him to the largest tree in the endless forest. “I’m sorry, I still don’t know your name.”

“Shiro. Does this planet have a name?” He was still desperately trying to remember what had led to him being stranded on a forest planet, with no sign of technology to communicate with his friends.

“Luxia. Now, my tribe is unsure about you, they’ve never met a species like yours, but they will not hurt you.” Elkem and Shiro entered a small wooden box, which sat on the forest floor, before Elkem pulled on a thick rope, causing the box to lift from the floor. “My tribe leader’s name is Alno, he is very nice and believes we are all equal, I would still appreciate it if you bowed when first meeting him.”

“Of course,” Shiro stepped from the box then offered Elkem his hand. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Of course.” Elkem smiled brightly as they entered the large treehouse, it was held up a cluster of trees and thick rope, allowing much of the tribe to fit in at a time.

“Elkem!” A jolly voice boomed when they enter and Shiro turned to see the happy alien who owned the voice: a pale blue, very tall, male. Shiro bowed when the alien stepped towards them. “Nonsense! You must be the alien I have heard so much about, please, sit, eat, enjoy!” He led Shiro to a seat near himself, Elkem sat between Shiro and a smaller alien. “Now, what is your name, small one.”

“Shiro, sir.” Alno laughed.

“I may be chief, Shiro, but I am not that old, my chief before me was sir. Please, eat.” Shiro accepted the food offered to him cautiously, but was eased when he saw Elkem lift some onto her plate. “Now, Shiro, we do not have guests falling from the sky often, what caused you to land on Luxia?”

“I… I don’t remember, but I need to contact my friends, they’ll be very worried about me.”

“We’ll do what we can, after all, Luxia is a savour.”

“Luxia protects us and we protect it.” Elkem muttered into her drink.

“What do you mean?”

“We have not lived on this planet forever, we once inhabited a larger planet, “ Alno explained. “We designed and built much technology, which made our existence easier, but we shared our knowledge carefully, when Zarkon, a former paladin of Voltron, the one before you, wanted to create an empire of ships and weaponsm he sought out our knowledge and we could not allow that, so he destroyed our planet instead,” Alno looked off distantly. “We lost our home planet and many of those who had lived with us. Luxia is where we found salvation, and we have lived here since.”

“How did you know I was the black paladin? I don’t have my armour… Wait, where is my armour?”

“It was broken when you landed, I had it sent to our few mechanics in the hills to be fixed.” Elkem answered.

“Chief Alno, would your mechanics be able to communicate with the Castle of Lions?” Shiro questioned hopefully.

“They may, we lost much of our knowledge when we fled, but you can travel to the mountains and assist in helping communicate with your friends, if you wish?”

“Yes, please.”

“Very well, if Elkem will allow it, you may stay with her another night, in that time I will organise you safe journey to the mountains.” Shiro bowed his head.

“Thank you so much, you have all done so much for me without having to, I don’t know how I can repay you.”

“Stay true to yourself, Shiro, Zarkon was blinded by the power the black lion offered him, you must accept the power and nurture it, as Luxia does us.” Alno told him, patting his hand against Shiro’s shoulder

“Thank you.” Shiro smiled and turned to Elkem, who was also smiling.

“Shiro, this is Joneeve.” The younger alien gave Shiro a toothy grin.

“What’s space like?” She asked instantly, causing Elkem to laugh. “Please, I’ve only seen it from the trees, what’s it like out there.”

“It’s beautiful.” Shiro answered, causing Joneeve to look off happily. “Out there you’re surrounded by stars and planets, it’s amazing.”

“I want to go out there one day, when we don’t have to fear the Galra or anyone else.”

“I’m sure that day will come.” Shiro promised Joneeve, while Elkem pulled her daughter into a hug.

“My Joneeve has only ever heard stories of our old home, she has always tried to reach farther than the trees of Luxia will allow.” Elkem said. “Now, why don’t you don’t you go find Pheila, she when to the river to collect fish with the others.” Joneeve nodded before she stood and bowed to the others.

“It was nice to properly meet you Shiro.”

“You too, Joneeve.” Shiro waved as she left.

“Elkem, why don’t you show Shiro around while I prepare his journey to the mountains.” Alno offered.

“Of course, Alno, thank for your help.” The two aliens bowed before Elkem stood like her daughter and offered Shiro her hand. He accepted it with a smile.

“Thank you, Chief Alno.”

“Anything for the true black paladin of Voltron.”

“Shiro, tell me about your friends.” Elkem said as they left the treehouse.

“Geez, where do I start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter two. Comments and kudos please. Love y'all! (Let me know if I made any mistakes)


	3. Red dusted freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance it not use to catching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, I'm not dead!

Keith was going to hit something, Lance was sure of it, the red and blue paladins had been the only two people with time on their hands since the defeat of Zarkon and disappearance of Shiro. Allura and Coran had been going through every possible way the ship could locate Shiro and Pidge and Hunk had been held up in the black lion, only eating when Lance appeared hourly with food. Keith hadn’t talked to anyway, spending most of his time in the training room, which Lance didn’t dare enter out of fear of being stab or worse… Glared to death.

It had only been fifteen hours and Lance was bored out of his mind. He played with the zipper of his jacket while he watched Allura type codes into the castle’s system.

“Allura, what are you looking for?” He asked without thinking, just amazed by the determination in her beautiful, blue eyes and the way she- oh, wait, she’s answering.

“I’m rewriting the coding put into Shiro’s paladin uniform so that the castle can attempt to find matches in the universe, which will give us an idea of where he’s gone: my father used the same technique when the previous blue paladin went missing for a week.”

“Ah, yes,” Coran voiced, “Opalite was quite adventurous, much like you, number two, King Alford mentioned a planet made from food once and she was very determined to find it.” Allura laughed lightly like she remembered the very moment.

“Her partner was very distressed.” She added.

“The paladins had partners? Wasn’t it too dangerous or something?” Lance asked as he sat up straighter.

“Oh, yes, King Alford had Allura’s mother, our radiant queen,” Allura smiled fondly at the mention of her parents. “And Opalite had her spouse, a very nice Polinarian, name Rhena, even Zarkon had a wife, but she unfortunately died before their child could be born.”

“Though the red and green paladins never had partners, but they were-“

“Princess, we have any incoming distress signal from one of the nearby planets.” Coran interrupted.

“Lance, you and Keith take your lions and assess the problem. I’m sending the co-ordinates to your lion now. If you need help let us know.” Lance nodded before he rushed to the training room, pausing when he opened the door to reveal Keith on his hands and knees, panting and with his bayard across the room.

“Whoa, Keith, buddy, you okay?” Lance lifted the red bayard as he made his way to the paladin. “Here.” He held out his hand, which Keith took reluctantly.

“I just lost focus, the simulation knocked my bayard away… Wait, why are you here.”

“The castle got a distress signal: Allura wants us to check it out. C’mon.” Keith followed Lance from the training room as they made their ways to their lions. “Maybe it’s a pretty alien like Nyma.” Lance teased over the coms. The planet they landed oe was a pretty common one, almost nothing but rocks and one, single river in view from where they landed.

“Lance, be serious,” Keith demanded. “And keep an eye out.”

“You’re no fun.” Slowly, they stepped from their lions and looked around. “Over there!” Lance ran quickly the small ship wreckage in the distance. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked as someone came into view.

“Lance, wait! Damnit!” Keith sprinted after the blue paladin franticly, his bayard already activated and ready to attack. “Wait, what?” Keith stared, confused, as he came face-to-face with a Galra. He was probably Shiro’s height, familiar purple skin, yellow eyes and long, light coloured hair. “Who-”

“Hello! My name is Lotor, my ship malfunctioned and I crashed here, I tried to figure out what happened but I’m not much of a mechanic.” The Galra smiled innocently, gesturing at his small ship.

“Are you one of Zarkon’s soldiers?”

“What? No, I hate Zarkon, he’s a murderer; I left so that I could be free of his tyranny.” Lotor, even with his height, managed to make himself look small and hurt by Keith insinuation.

“Whoa, Keithy, rude much? Sorry about him, pal, it’s his time of the month.” Lance said with a laugh, but Lotor looked like he didn’t understand the reference.

“I’m telling Pidge you made that joke.” Keith retorted.

“Please, no.” Keith smirked, glad to have the blackmail.

“Anyway, you can fly with Lance, I’ll have Red pick up your ship, our captain won’t mind if you stay on our ship while our mechanics have a look at your ship.”

“Thank you.” Lotor smiled before he turned to Lance. “I’m truly honoured to be in the presents of the Paladins of Voltron.” With this said Lotor lifted Lance’s hand into his and kissed the top of it. The blue paladin blushed and stuttered but tried to cover it with a cough.

“N-Not a problem, man, V-Voltron’s here to help.” Lance glanced behind Lotor at Keith but the other boy had already begun walking back to their lions.

* * *

 

"Princess Alurra of the Alteans," Lotor bowed to Allura with a soft smile. "I heard much about you when I was younger." Allura didn't drop her royal persona as Lotor continued to dote on her. "Your ship is truly amazing. The technology it seems to use is years ahead of its time, your control panel alone is flawless.

"You know quite a lot about mechanics? What exactly was your position in the empire?" Keith prodded, arms folded over his chest, he briefly thought back to Lotor’s previous comments about his own ship.

"I, myself, was just a guard, but my father was a respected mechanics and my mother was a pilot." Lotor replied without looking at Keith, in fact he had kept his back to Keith since he'd exited the blue lion. "Anyway, your highness, I hope you don't mind but might I be able to accommodate a room to rest?" Allura nodded.

"Of course, Lotor, Lance, can you sleep take Lotor to one of the spare rooms?"

"Sure." Lance replied a little too eagerly. "C'mon."

"Thank you, Princess." Lotor bowed again before he looped his arm around Lance's.

* * *

“Tell me something about yourself, paladin, meeting a member of Voltron wasn’t a common opportunity in the Empire.” Lotor said, leaning into Lance slightly.

“W-Well, you know, I’m not very interesting.”

“Of course you are! A paladin of Voltron! My- Zarkon was a paladin and Princess Alurra’s late father, two very respected rulers. Please, you are very interesting to me.” Lance blushed, more use to batting instead of catching. “So, why don’t you tell me something about yourself?”

“Um, well, I’m human, I guess that’s kind of interesting.”

“Very.” Lance paused in front of a single silver door.

“I guess you can have this one, the castles full of rooms if you don’t like this one, but they’re all kind of the same.”

“Are you close by?” Lotor unhooked his arm but leant over Lance, looking at him with soft eyes. “I’d feel much safer with a paladin close to me.” Lightly, Lotor dragged his fingers under Lance’s chin, grinning when red dusted the boy’s freckles.

“I-I-I’m just down the hall, and Keith is a little further down.”

“Thank you, Lance.” Lotor retracted his hand so that he could open the door.

“Anytime.” With that the door closed with Lotor on the other side, leaving Lance to stare at the floor, a hot feeling emitting from his face. “Wow.”

Lotor grinned in the confines of his room. Maybe the plan would be even easier than he had expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see the quality of my writing drop the moment I start studying again? I'm so sorry for how long this took I was meant to publish two weeks ago (aaahhh) I'll try to be more consistent. Comments and kudos, love y'all!


	4. Someone you care dearly about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's journey to the hills begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who hates studying!  
> It's me.  
> I hate it so much.

Shiro missed his friends more than he ever thought he could, he was surrounded by the kindness Elkem and her people offered him but he felt so alone without his team. He stared at the wooden ceiling above him as moonlight shone through the curtains of the window, glistening against what was left of his prosthetic arm. Absent-mindedly, he moved his hand to the stump of his right arm, gently he felt the metal and wires that jarred out of his skin, he felt the scars that were scatter across that skin, some light and barely there, others deep, with no chance of healing. Shiro rolled onto his side and let out a shuttered breath, the journey to the technicians was two days long, two days until he stood a chance of seeing his friends again.

* * *

Morning didn’t seem to come fast enough, Elkem woke Shiro, bringing a small cup of water.

“You talked in your sleep, about your friends… I am sorry you are so far from them.” Shiro drank the offered water.

“It’s not your fault, I just miss them; they’re like family to me.”

“I have faith in our technicians to be able to contact them. We will find your family, Shiro.”

“Thank you, Elkem.” She smiled at him then offered him her hand.

“Come, there is food at the table.”

Along with food came a rush of noise, several little aliens ran around the table, excitedly screaming and giggling, one even skidded between Shiro’s legs in an attempt to catch their sibling. At the table Shiro could recognise Phiela and Joneeve, and there was three other aliens, all laughing among themselves. It was the biggest family Shiro had seen since the year Hunk and Lance started at the Garrison.

“I apologise for the… small colony, my late partner loved having a large family.”

“Shiro!” Joneeve called out from the table, beckoning the paladin over by patting the chair beside her. Shiro complied, staring at the table when he realised just how much food the table was adorned with. “Here try this, and this and, oh, Dishci, pass the eara.” Quickly, Joneeve filled Shiro’s plate with colourful food. 

They ate for some time, during which most of Elkem’s children disappeared out of the house to either do their chores or play with more space, leaving only Shiro, Elkem and Joneeve.

“Well, let’s get started.” As Joneeve stood from her seat at the table she pulled out a large, woven bag from underneath. “I’m coming with you to the hills.” She smiled brightly. “Come along.” Joneeve led Shiro from the tree, where three aliens were waiting below. “Shiro, this are Becine, Kabarn and Pota, they will be our guides to the hills.”

“Wait, you’re really coming with us?”

“Of course, I talked with Chief Alno early this morning and he granted me consent to travel with you.” Shiro nodded.

“Okay, let’s begin, we lose light with every moment.” Becine said, hulling a bag over his shoulder, the other two followed suit.

* * *

All of Joneeve’s siblings dropped what they were doing to wave at their sister as she disappeared into the forest with Shiro and their guides. Shiro thought of his mother and Keith when he climbed into the ship for Kerberos, and at the moment Shiro considered telling Joneeve it wasn’t safe for her to go, but then he remembered that Luxia was her planet and they had three guides, instead of two scientists and a too-young pilot to a planet only explored by a collection of machines.

Shiro took a deep breath as they continued a slow climb towards the hills.

“So, is this journey dangerous?” He asked to be sure.

“Well,” Pota began. “The denser forest areas are mostly unexplored, we can’t be sure what creatures inhabit it.” Shiro looked around as he listened to Pota. The forest grew darker and darker the further they walked and the vines on the tree became thicker. He looked behind him at Kabarn and Joneeve who were holding hands as they talked quietly between themselves. “But the tribe is rarely threatened by the wildlife of Luxia.”

They walked for many hours until the forest became too dark to continue, Becine worked on making a shelter in the clearing they had found while Shiro helped Pota make a small fire and Kabarn and Joneeve brought over the food.

Joneeve laughed as Becine hung from a tree, tying the large corner of a large sheet to the highest branch he could reach.

“If your mama saw you being this reckless you’d be in so much trouble.” Joneeve told him, earning a cheek smile.

“You’re just jealous that I’m a better climber than you.” Becine challenged.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah.”

In the time that it took Shiro to blink Joneeve had managed her way into the trees and was hanging in the same position as Becine, she forced his legs off the branch, causing him to hit the ground with a thud. The others laughed

“Hey! What happened to the little girl I use to play with?”

“She grew up to be taller than you.” Joneeve replied, still hanging from the branch. Becine pressed his lips together as if he was trying to think of some way to exact his revenge.

“Becine, she’s been training with your brother, you can’t beat her.” Kabarn noted as she and Pota began to cook the food.

“You’re all really close, aren’t you?’ Shiro asked Kabarn quietly. She smiled at him.

“Yes, we all grew up together, Pota’s older than us though, he and his partner are discussing children.” Pota’s face turned dark blue as he sat by the fire, thinking about Healen back in the village. “Becine and Joneeve’s mamas are sisters, and Becine and I were friends when we were younger, he introduce me to Joneeve.”

“And you and Joneeve are…”

“I care about her very dearly.”

“And I her!” Joneeve suddenly pushed in between Shiro and Kabarn and wrapped her arm around the shorter girl. “Do you have anyone you care dearly about?” Shiro blinked at the question, he knew what they were asking him but he’d never really thought about it since the Garrison, he’d dated occasionally but nothing was ever serious and he spent most of his time studying with Matt, he and Keith had talked about it, even dated until the Kerberos mission and when they became part of Voltron everything just seemed like too much of a distraction.

“Not at the moment, not like you two, but I hope to.”

Conversations continued until the fire began to die and when it did they all found their own spaces to sleep in. Shiro, again, struggled to sleep, he thought about Keith and Lance and whether or not the two had killed each other yet, and he wandered how the paladins and Alurra and Coran were dealing with him being gone. Did they think he was dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos, please! Also I will try to make the next chapter longer. Love y'all


	5. Practice Defending Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor works on his plans further and Lance's isn't use to his flirting being reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm so sorry I've been gone so long, so much has been happening but it's finally calmed down :)

Lance woke with tears at the corners of his eyes, the dream of his family slowly drifting away as he climbed out of bed. He groaned as he changed into his clothes and left his room, the halls were still dark so no one was awake yet. Lance hugged himself as he looked at Keith’s door, a light shone through the cracks.

“Keith?” He carefully knocked but Keith didn’t answer, he knocked again just encase but the other boy still didn’t answer. “Okay then.” Lance made his way to the training room as quietly as he could, being extra cautious as he passed Lotor’s room.

The halls were so quiet and dark when no one else was awake. Lance wandered aimlessly for a few long minutes before he found himself entering the training room. Inside Lance watched as Keith was thrown against a wall. The Red Paladin groaned as he fell to the floor.

“End training sequence!” The robots shut down instantly as Keith rolled onto his back and pulled his arms over his eyes.

“Wow, for someone who spends all his time in here you’re not that great.” Lance said, making himself known as he walked further into the room. Keith sat up and glared at him, his eyes red at the corners.

“I’m just tired.” He climbed to his feet with another groan.

“Because you’re always in here instead of sleeping. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Keith didn’t look at Lance as he attempted to shove pass him, but Lance’s hand shot up and caught his bicep before he could even react.

“Don’t go just ‘cause I interrupted, c’mon, spare with me.”

“You’ve been crying.” Keith snapped, trying to deter Lance but the boy only shrugged in return.

“So have you. Now, do you want to talk about our feelings or spare?”

“Ugh! Fine.” Lance release his hold with a smile. “Sparing poles, please.” The robots disappeared into the ground and were replaced with two light, metal poles.

“You don’t having to say please, you know.” Keith gripped the sparing pole tightly.

“It’s polite.” Lance tapped Keith’s leg playful; Keith hit the opposing pole roughly. “Fine. Let’s go.”

Keith launched himself at Lance and brought the pole down towards his head, but Lance reacted quickly: he swung his pole against Keith’s side and then continued around to strike him behind his knees. Keith landed on the ground with a thud. Angry, he hooked his leg behind Lance’s knee and pulled. Lance squawked when Keith was suddenly on top of him, pole pressing against his neck.

“Okay! Okay! You win!” Keith relaxed “Sike!” Lance gripped onto Keith’s wrists and kicked his legs into his gut, throwing the boy over his head, and to return the favour, Lance took up Keith’s previous position and pressed the pole to Keith’s neck. “Gotcha-aaAH!” Keith rolled them over and pulled the pole from Lance’s hand, then used one hand to hold Lance’s wrists above his head and the other to press down on his chest. Lance struggled against Keith with vigour but eventually he relaxed and looked at Keith annoyed.

“How’d you do that? I’m the youngest of six, I have practice with defending myself.”

“I lived alone for years, I have practice defending myself.” Lance let that process in his head.

“Years?”

“Don’t over-analyse.”

“You lived alone for years? But you’re only seventeen.”

“Eighteen.”

“What?”

“I started school late.” Keith held back a grin at Lance’s shocked expression.

“Years? But you and Shiro-”

“Shiro lived with his aunt.”

“But-”

“Lance, this isn’t important.”

“Years, Keith! Where were your parents?” Keith’s face fell suddenly and Lance somehow heard glass shatter in the distance. “I-I-” Keith stood up quickly and averted his eyes, face almost morbid.

“Remove sparing poles!”

“Keith! Keith, I’m sorry!” Lance jumped to his feet and rushed to Keith, who was steadily fleeing the training room. “Keith.” Said paladin turned around sharply, his eyes were glassy and red. “I’m sorry, I just- It just slipped out.”

“It’s fine.” Lance’s latched onto Keith’s wrist when he tried to run away again.

“Keith-” The training room door opened to reveal Lotor, his hair somehow still in perfect braids but dressed in casual clothes that Allura had given him, that didn’t suit him one bit.

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked with a smirk. Keith looked at Lotor then Lance when he didn’t immediately defend the fact that he _looked_ like he was holding Keith’s hand. Lotor raised an eyebrow when they stayed silent.

“No,” Keith eventually answered. “No, you’re not.” Lance let Keith's hand drop.

“Fantastic! Breakfast has been made.” Lotor clapped his hands together with a large smile, holding it as Keith walked pass him. Lotor didn't wait for Lance as he moved to Keith’s side. "I apologise, I did not realise you and the Blue Paladin were so  _close_."

"We're not."

"Oh really, you spend your morning together and hold hands, young lovers are so cute.”

“We’re not.” Keith growled.

“Lovely, than you won’t mind my courting him, a young boy so cute should never be without a close companion.”

“What?”

“Well, Lars is a-“

“Lance.”

“That’s what I said.” Keith clenched his hands into fists.

“No, it’s not, and listen here,” Keith hit his hand against Lotor’s chest, stopping them both in their tracks abruptly. “Lance is a member of this team, he’s a part of this family, and we care about him. Do whatever you want, but if you hurt or even upset him, you’ll regret it.” Lotor towered over Keith, his bright smile seeped into a new condescending one and his yellow eyes shone brighter than before.

“You’re galra side is so strong.”

“How did you-”

“I wander why you hide it with the mask of your father’s species.” Lotor continued to walk towards the mess hall, leaving Keith behind in bewilderment.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Within the dining hall Allura sat at the head of the table with Coran at her side, Lotor and Lance sat beside each other, the taller one smiling warmly at the other, and Keith sat by himself. Hunk and Pidge were nowhere to be seen.

“Where are the others?” Lance questioned, lazily moving his spoon around the green goo in his bowl, Hunk hadn’t made breakfast today.

“I haven’t seen-” Allura was cut off by the doors slamming open to reveal Hunk and Pidge, breathing heavily and looking like tired messes.

“WE FOUND OUT WHAT’S WRONG WITH THE BLACK LION!” Pidge screamed, the feeling of excitement buzzing under her skin. “OKAY! SO WE FOUND OUT THAT-”

“Pidge, please don’t yell.” Allura begged.

“Sorry, Princess, but seriously, we found out the lion somehow, like, got a virus, it was messing with her software, in a way, so it was actually confusing her. She basically rejected Shiro from her and teleported him to the nearest and safest planet, instead of a ship, as a way of protecting him.” Pidge pulled Lance’s bowl away from him as she talked, not having eaten since she and Hunk started looking for problems with the Black Lion.

“We’ve begun pinpointing where in the system the virus is and once we’re done that we can work to getting rid of it and then the lion should tell us Shiro’s co-ordinate.” Hunk continued to explain the Black Lion’s virus while Lance glanced across the table at Keith, who was hanging onto Hunk’s every word, hope bright in his tired eyes, Pidged noticed Keith’s expression as well, letting the relief of finally being able to give them good news wash over her as she consumed the rest of Lance’s breakfast. “Yeah, so we’re going to eat, nap, then continue working.”

“That’s marvellous, Hunk and Pidge!” Allura said, beaming at them. They continued to eat, with Hunk steadily collecting empty bowls, and while they did Keith watched Lotor carefully, noticing how he leaned his body towards Lance and made sure to respond to everything the Blue Paladin said. Once they finished breakfast everyone slit up to go about their day, but as Lance began to head to his room Lotor quickly followed after him.

“Lance, might I stay with you, I’ve not much to do while my ship is being repaired?” Lance hesitated for a long moment.

“Um, sure, but I don’t really do much, I’m just playing a game that’s like chess.”

“I’m not sure what chess is, but I’d be honoured if you taught me.” Lance smiled shyly as he led Lotor to his room. Inside, the two sat on the floor, on either side of a hologram chess-like board as Lance slowly taught Lotor the rules of chess, flustering whenever Lotor complemented him or lightly pressed their feet together. They continue their game as the day grew later, occasionally leaving for food, and soon Lance found himself yawning as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“Tired, Blue Paladin?” Lotor questioned, grinning from his place opposite the shorter man.

“No, no-” Lance was interrupted by another yawn. “Okay, maybe a little, and you can call me Lance, you know.”

“Of course.” They were silent for a moment. “It’s such a nice name.”

“O-Oh, t-thank you.” Lotor smile before he stood.

“Well, I should resign to my bedroom.”

“I, um, walk you there.”

“Why thank you.” Lance walked clumsily beside Lotor for the twenty steps between their rooms and once they were at the door Lotor turned around and rested his fingers under Lance’s chin like he had the night before. “I had lots of fun today, Lance, you company is very enjoyable.” Lance stuttered and was about to respond when Lotor lent down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m see you tomorrow.”

“Y-Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Lotor quickly disappeared into his room, leaving Lance in a state of shock. “Oh my god.”

Before Lance turned to see him Keith quickly snuck back into his room, feel a weird for of anger but he pushed down as he went back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos :D Love y'all


End file.
